Ivy's True Colors
"Ivy's True Colors" is the ninety-second episode of the Disney Junior animated series Sofia the First. It premiered on September 29, 2017, and is the eleventh episode in the fourth season. Plot Sofia is trying to serve a dish of veggies to Clover, who will not wake up. Mia, Robin, and Whatnaught come in and ask Sofia what she is doing. She tells them she is trying to give Clover a snack but he will not wake up. Robin is shocked that Clover is not waking up for food and asks if she has been trying long. Sofia confirms that and asks her animal friends what is wrong since Clover normally wakes up for food. Robin tells her it is the Deep Sleeps, an enchanted sleep that makes animals sleep for a long time. James comes in and tells Sofia that he cannot wake up Rex, to which Sofia says it might be because of the Deep Sleeps. She is also told that a fairy is working on a cure but has not found it yet. After James leaves, Sofia's Amulet starts glowing and she vanishes with Whatnaught. Mia and Robin get the Deep Sleeps after they are gone. Sofia and Whatnaught reappear on a black and white island. Remembering the time she helped Princess Charlotte, Sofia realizes that her Amulet summoned her to help a Princess. The Princess in question is revealed to be Princess Ivy. They are on the island Ivy's sister banished her to. Ivy is not pleased to see Sofia again and asks if she came to see what the place she sent her to is like, to which Sofia reminds Ivy that her sister sent her here. Ivy is unmoved and tells Sofia she sent her back here to which Sofia retorts that she had to and reminds Ivy she was trying to take over Enchancia. When Ivy asks her why she is on her island, Sofia tells her she was sent to help a Princess. Ivy tells Sofia she does not want her help and that she is busy with her butterflies. A skunk named Roma tells Sofia that Ivy's butterflies are missing. Sofia insists on helping because that’s what her Amulet sent her for and Ivy reluctantly concedes. Ivy has an enchanted butterfly net to trap them all. Sofia asks Whatnaught to look for the butterflies and the squirrel tells the Princesses that they are on the other side of the island. The Princesses head there. On the way, they run into a bear named Gruff. Ivy prepares to zap him with one of her dragonflies, but Sofia convinces him to move by getting him some Cake Fruit. When they arrive on the other side of the island, they find a meadow of colorful flowers, much to Ivy’s disgust. It turns out, her butterflies are pollinating the flowers, making them change color from black and white too. They’re capable of being lured with the flowers so Sofia uses one and Ivy places her butterflies in the enchanted net. Ivy is surprisingly grateful and thanks Sofia and they attempt to leave each other respectfully. After Ivy leaves, Sofia thinks her work is done so she waits for her amulet to teleport her back, but she doesn’t go. She finds Miss Nettle, searching through the meadow. Miss Nettle, still doing goods deeds, reveals she is the fairy looking for a cure for the Deep Sleeps. Miss Nettle tells Sofia she has created a flower to cure the Deep Sleeps: The Wakey-Up Daisy. She also tells Sofia she needs the butterflies' magic to make the Daisies grow. Sofia realizes what the butterflies with there for and her mistake of her catch them. The Daisies all wilt and animals begin to fall victim to the Deep Sleeps, including Whatnaught. Sofia and Miss Nettle go off to convince Ivy to release the butterflies. Miss Nettle and Sofia arrive at Ivy's castle and ask her to release the butterflies, to no avail. The pair break in and set the butterflies free themselves, with help from Roma, and lead them back to the other side of the island. Ivy finds them all missing and knows that Roma helped them, therefore she scolds him for betraying her. Just when Sofia and Miss Nettle arrive at the meadow, Ivy comes recaptures the butterflies, with help from Roma out of loyalty. However, Roma falls victim to the Deep Sleeps. Upset about her friend's condition, Ivy begins to cry. This is a feeling that she never had before. Sofia tells her it’s because she cares about her only friend and the only we to cure the Deep Sleeps is if the butterflies pollinate the Daisies. Having a change of heart, Ivy frees the butterflies, who make the Wakey-Up Daisies grow. The group uses the Daisies to wake up the animals. To Sofia surprise, Ivy and Miss Nettle are now friends and they become partners to keep making the Wakey-Up Daisies to cure all Deep Sleeps. Ivy also apologizes for her evilness and thanks Sofia for her help. Her new animal friends make her a throne. All Ivy wanted was a kingdom of her own, now she knows she had one all along, on her island prison. Sofia's Amulet teleports her and Whatnaught home where Sofia uses the Daisies to cure her animal friends. Cast *Ariel Winter as Princess Sofia *Anna Camp as Princess Ivy *Anna Vocino as Miss Nettle *Zach Reino as Roma *Robin Atkin Downes as Gruff *Meghan Strange as Robin *Ashley Eckstein as Mia *Nicholas Cantu as Prince James Song *This Feeling I'm Feeling In Me Trivia *Princess Ivy makes her second appearance in this episode, followed by her debut in The Curse of Princess Ivy. *The Amulet sends Sofia to help another Princess for the second time, following "Beauty is the Beast". *Miss Nettle makes her fourth appearance in this episode. *Princess Ivy reforms in this episode. *Ivy now lives on her island prison as her very own kingdom. *This is the ninth episode Sofia reforms a negative character. *Moral: All friends are your own problem. Gallery Ivy's True Colours 8.png Ivy's True Colours 9.png Ivy's True Colours 1.jpg Ivy's True Colours 10.png Ivy's True Colours 11.png|Sofia and Ivy find her butterflies Ivy's True Colours 12.png Ivy's True Colours 2.png|Roma falls victim to the Deep Sleeps Ivy's True Colours 3.png|Ivy crying Ivy's True Colours 4.png Ivy's True Colours 5.png Ivy's True Colours 6.png Ivy's True Colours 7.png Ivy's True Colours 13.png Ivy's True Colours 14.png|Friends reunited Ivy's True Colours 15.png|Ivy apologises and thanks Sofia for all her help Category:Sofia the First episodes